clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanity Penguin
Sanity Penguin (Also known as Sanity 1 in club penguin) is a hacker of Club Penguin. He is the inventor of CP Trainer. He has a site, which can be found here, that gives tips on how to hack the game, get unlimited coins, and other sinister ideas. He is sometimes credited as inventor of the Club Penguin War, as he was the first to blog about it. On the Club Penguin Wiki, there have been several imposters of him such as w:c:clubpenguin:User:SanityPenguin1, w:c:clubpenguin:User:Sanity Penguin and w:c:clubpenguinUser:Sanity1. Background Sanity Penguin was born on a dark and stormy night, April 1st, 1976 (37 years now). As a child, he love to take apart VCRs and remote controls. He was a big fan of a penguin named James of the Jungle who he idolized so much that he actually made a sacred shrine to him. Whenever he woke up he would sing the George of the Jungle themesong, his idol's theme. One day he could not find his Idol on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki which surprised nobody but greatly saddened Sanity who cried and belched up the copies of Al Gore's The Assault on Reason which he had been eating for the past few months. Then he heard that James was in Club Penguin and tried to HACK himself into it so that he could see his idol again. By age twelve, his CP Trainer gave him great power, enough to actually insert himself into Club Penguin. Then he went to the Jungle and thought that he had found his idol only to find out that he had been tricked by a shapeshifting worm. He then realized that he no longer looked "Healthy" and tried to look "more natural" (for him) for a while. He ate and ate and ate but never got as fat as he once was. He is now at Ban Island His website inspired Captain Str00del to spam the CP Wiki. Involvement Sanity Penguin has great power in the USA. He inventined a hacking program, called CP Trainer, that now resides in Hackzon Valley. His is capable of unbanning himself which makes him very difficult to eradicate. He once said "I don't think the Moderators can ban Sanity Penguin." He often looks for his long-lost brother in the Dorkugese Jungle. But he is now in Ban Island He started the false myth that said if you stood still for thirty minutes in the Dojo, you could become a Ninja. This myth is now ridiculed by Sensei when penguins ask him how to become a Ninja. The latest CP Trainer also serves as a shape-shifter for Sanity, he can now turn himself into anybody by entering their I.D. number in binary. His shape-shifter is in no way affliated with The Sapie Brother's "SS 1800", as seen in Project Tracker. The Moderators broke it so he coud not be able to escape Ban Island. Many references to him have been made in the USA. For example, Sensei mocks his theory of becoming a ninja, if one asks him how they become a ninja. Direct quote from Sensei; "Stand in the Dojo, Half an hour, very still, No wait.. just kidding." Trivia * He is in no way aflliated with The Sapie Brothers. In fact, the Sapie Brothers have never even heard of him. * He has nothing to do with the Str00del Force. * He lives in his parent's cellar. *Sanity must be banned and never come back someday... *Sanity Penguin views Darktan as inferior, constantly turning his army down. *Psyche found his 'secret' hideout and stood there laughing for an hour until she got bored and left. * He idolized a penguin named James. * He works as a third leader, And Lookout for King Akuma. See also *James of the Jungle Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Mammals Category:hacking